


the drink you spilt all over me

by sousukemakoto



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousukemakoto/pseuds/sousukemakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is forced to attend Rin's birthday party, and there he meets a tall, hot stranger with ridiculously beautiful eyes.</p><p>OR Soumako are drunk and shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that will never be enough

The day of Rin’s birthday party rolled around a lot quicker than Sousuke would’ve liked. Well, it wasn’t a party per se; as Rin’s mother had agreed to her son hosting a small get together to simply mark the occasion. Consequently, Rin had only invited his old friends from Iwatobi and his own relay team.

“If you make a mess, just tidy up before I come back. And look, I know you’re going to be drinking, but don’t overdo it, ok?” Rin’s mum began, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. At Rin’s request, his younger sister had convinced their mother that this weekend would be the perfect time to visit granny and grandpa Matsuoka. So here they were, Sousuke sitting on and Rin leaning against the garden wall, seeing off the Matsuoka ladies early on a Saturday morning.

“Yes, yes, I know. I’ll be good, I promise,” Rin smirked. The mischievous glint in his eye unveiled his intentions though, and Mrs Matsuoka groaned.

“Well, at least I can trust Sousuke. You’ll keep him in check, right?” The woman smiled at her son’s friend.

“You know me, Mrs Matsuoka. I won’t let him do anything that I wouldn’t do,” Sousuke grinned.

“Well… that doesn’t completely fill me with confidence-”

“MUM. Come on, I have sleep to catch up on!” yelled an impatient Gou from the passenger seat of the family car.

“Ok, ok, I’m coming!” Mrs Matsuoka sang, pulling her son close for one last hug. “See you tomorrow night! Be careful!” she teased, climbing into the car.

Rin stood next to Sousuke, and waved until the car was out of sight. Then, he turned around and punched Sousuke on his good shoulder.

“Ouch.”

“FINALLY! We can start to get the house ready now!” Rin proclaimed, stretching his arm above his head.

“Rin… we have over 12 hours until the party starts,” Sousuke sighed, but there was no dampening the redhead’s excitement.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, in a blur of balloons and banners and an improptu dash to the supermarket because ‘Sousuke, have you seen how much Nagisa eats? How could I have thought this would be enough?’

Sousuke sat down with a coke, whilst Rin dashes around making the final last-minute preparations before the guests arrive.

“Ah-ah,” Rin chided, eyeing Sousuke’s carbonated drink. “What d'you think you’re doing?”

“…I’m…having a drink. Of coke.” Sousuke wavered. “…Want some?”

“No! I didn’t spend a fortune on alcohol so that you could drink POP! Here!” Rin tossed his friend a can, which Sousuke easily caught with his left hand.

“Beer. Classy.” He commented, after glancing at the can.

Rin was about to make some smart-ass reply, but fortunately was cut off by the doorbell ringing. The swimmer squealed. No, he actually did squeal. Sousuke burst out laughing and Rin hastily left the room to get the door, covering his beet-red face.  
Sousuke wasn’t a fan of parties. Over the years, he had acquired an impressive bank of excuses so that he could avoid the mundane social events. However, as Rin was his best friend (and had threatened Sousuke with a butter knife. As a joke. He hopes.) the brunet couldn’t really get out of this one.

* * *

Soon, all 6 invitees had arrived and the eight of them were assembled in the living room. Nanase had evil-eyed Sousuke upon entering the room, but had then just stood and chatted with his tall friend. The other two Iwatobis looked to be inseperable, and the little blonde one had ambushed Momo and Nitori and the four were now having an animated conversation. Rin was playing the part of the perfect host, flitting here and there between his guests, and whenever he saw Sousuke without a drink in his hand he quickly ammended the situation.

“Rin… I thought you- you weren’t supposed to mix your drinks?” Sousuke questioned, after a strange looking, pink concoction that definitely wasn’t beer had been placed in his hands.

“Whaaaat?” an ever-so-slightly drunk Rin sang, eyeing the aforementioned beverage. “No, no, it’f- it’s fine! Look how tall you are, like, it won’t even affect you.”

Sousuke bit his lip, trying not to laugh. The poor guy was barely making sense. “Ok. You go enjoy yourself.”

“Come talk to people! You’ve just been sat here like you’re- like you’re boring or broody or something.” Rin whined.

“I AM boring and broody,” Sousuke replied with feigned disdain. The redhead lifted his head to the heavens and groaned, then set his own drink down on the side and clumsily tried to heave Sousuke up out of his seat. The taller boy sighed and let himself be pulled up. However, he misjudged the strength of Rin’s arms and stumbled. Stumbled right into Nanase’s tall friend, who just happened to be passing by to get to the food table.

“Shit. I-,” And, of course, Sousuke had spilled his pink cocktail down the front of this unfortunate boy’s shirt. And as Sousuke’s bad luck knows no limits, said t-shirt was white. And probably expensive.

And damn, this guy was ripped.

Rin laughed maniacally, and then dashed off to ambush Haru, who whad been heading over to the disaster zone to see what was going on. Sousuke groaned inwardly, and his eyes finally met the victim’s.

Now standing up, Sousuke realised that maybe he was a little drunker than he realised. That’s why he suddenly felt dizzy. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that the guy whose top he’d ruined had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. They were a vibrant green, a shade of green he was sure he had never and would never see anywhere else in his life.

The guy giggled nervously and Sousuke snapped out of his trance. Shit, how long had he been staring at his stupid eyes? The butterfly swimmer scrambled to find the words to apologise, especially since the pretty-eyed guy was smiling at him, with those pretty, pretty eyes.

Shit.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!” Sousuke mumbled, looking anywhere but this guy’s face.

“No, don’t worry, I actually think it’s an improvement, I hated this shirt.”

It takes a moment for Sousuke’s alcohol-hazed brain to realise this is a joke. “Oh! Well I liked it… um. Sorry, what was your name?”

“Tachibana Makoto. You can just call me Makoto though, no point in being formal when you can probably see my nipples right now.”

Glancing down, Sousuke saw that Makoto was right. He could see his nipples through the tight-fitting, newly see through shirt. Even they were pretty.

“You’re Yamazaki Sousuke, right?” Makoto enquired, forcing Sousuke to tear his eyes away from the perfect, perky nipples. “Rin used to talk about you a lot.”

Bless him, Sousuke thought. He was probably feeling very uncomfortable right now due to his wet and increasingly cold shirt, and due to the awkwardness of the boy who was responsible for said wet, increasingly cold shirt.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Sousuke murmured. “Want me to um, maybe find a shirt of Rin’s for you to change int-”

“DRINKING GAAAAAME,” yelled the little, blond Iwatobi shit. Makoto quickly thanked Sousuke but declined his offer, and offering him an apologetic look, (seriously though, what did he have to be apologetic about?) went to join his friends.

Sousuke quietly groaned and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t have fucked up more. But shit, that Makoto was hot.

“SOUSUKE!” Rin burped. Impressive. “Get your ass over here!” he laughed, gesturing to the space next to him, where he was sat in a circle with the other guys. Not one to deny the birthday boy anything, Sousuke joined the gang.

* * *

The little blond twat, who Sousuke found out was called Nagisa, reeled off the rules of the game, and the boys proceeded to get roaringly drunk. They ended up playing a few other drinking games, then Nitori suggested one to do with cards, and everyone had to fill up a glass in the centre of the circle with their own drink, and a coin was placed in the drink. Nitori was about to explain what exactly the cards were used for, when the seemingly ever-eager Nagisa grabbed the glass and drowned the drink. Including the coin. He promptly started choking but fortunately, his nerdy friend knew how to perform the Heimlich maneuver. And so ended the drinking games.

The group dispersed to get more alcohol, or more food, or in Nanase and Rin’s case, make out.

Delightful.

Sousuke watched them for a while. He was mildly fearful for Rin, as it looked like the noir was sucking the life force out of him. However, when Nanase started grinding on Rin, Sousuke decided that it was every man for himself and rose to his feet, slowly this time. That didn’t stop the room from spinning a little.

Seeing as Rin was…distracted, now may be Sousuke’s only chance to grab a beverage that wasn’t alcoholic. He took his first step towards the kitchen, when a large figure blocked his path.

“Sss..ke!” slurred Makoto.


	2. d'you fancy sitting down with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day, one of my fic's titles may not be a song title  
> that day is not today

“Sss..ke!” slurred Makoto. Sousuke blinked.

“Yes…it is I.” Sousuke promptly decided that his attempt to sober up would probably be futile, so it was probably just best to stay and talk to Makoto for a while. To make sure he didn’t harm himself, of course. Yeah.

“Sit down with me, Haru’s left me and now I’m alone.” The backstroke swimmer pouted. On a guy his size- no, on a guy any size, it should look ridiculous. It didn’t. It made Sousuke want to lick that stuck-out bottom lip.

 _Fuck,_ Sousuke thought. _How drunk am I?_

“Siiiiiiiiiit.” Makoto insisted, grabbing Sousuke’s hands and guiding him towards a vacant couch, pulling him down to sit next to him. “How are you? Are you drunk?”

“Of course I’m drunk, that Never Have I Ever game probably caused irreparable damage to my liver. AND kidneys.”

Makoto giggled sweetly and the taller boy couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Well, it’s-”

“SOUSUKE!”

Sousuke looked over to the other side of the room, where Momo was struggling with Rin’s iPod speakers.

“What?” he grunted at his younger teammate.

“Er, how do I make this work? I-” Momo was holding the speakers against his chest and repeatedly pushing the power button.

“It was- It was already plugged in? What have you- yeah. That’s right. Turn the plug socket on now aaaand…” Momo fiddled with the plug and the socket and the music erupted from the speakers. The ginger swimmer set them on a table and gave a thumbs up to Sousuke, who returned the gesture.

Sousuke turned back to Makoto, shaking his head. “Sorry. He’s- well, he’s Momo.”

Makoto flashed an understanding smile. “I have younger teammates. It’s cool. Cool”

“What were you saying before?” Sousuke moved closer to Makoto, their thighs squeezed side-by-side.

“I was saying that it’s your own fault,” began Makoto, enunciating his words very clearly and slowly in order to be heard over the music. “The organ damage, I mean. From the drinking game. You had done a lot of the sexual statements.”

“Yeah, I… wow,” Sousuke ran his hand through his hair. “I bet you think I’m such a slut now.”

“Noooooooo!” yelped Makoto, and he casually draped his right arm across Sousuke’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t judge you like that. Seriously. I am a very nice person.” Makoto’s voice trailed off, and he tapped his fingers on Sousuke’s right shoulder. His brow furrowed as he ran his digits over the loose material of Sousuke’s shirt, which covered the thickness of the padding strapped to his shoulder.

“What’s this?”

Sousuke swallowed thickly. “I, um. I injured my shoulder a while back. It’s a shoulder brace.”

“Oh! Right, yeah. Um, Kisumi told me you had injured your shoulder a while back, actually. And obviously I saw you swim that relay…” Makoto rambled on, obviously embarrassed for not having made the connection. “Will you be able to swim competitively in the future?” He blurted out.

Sousuke lowered his head, and clasped his hands tightly together. “No. And, er, I don’t want to talk about that, to be honest.” And surely he shouldn’t have to talk about this. No right-minded person would ask about an injury such as this, probably fearing that it’s a sensitive subject. Which it is. Even if he _is_ drunk, who the fuck does this ‘Makoto’ think he is? Sauntering about, flashing his eyes at weak-minded, hormonally overloaded teenage boys such as Sousuke? He was about to tell Makoto this, when Rin materialised before the pair.

“My Sad Sousuke Senses are tingling,” Rin sang-shouted, then took a closer look at his best friend’s body language. “Ooh, maybe it should be my MAD Sousuke Senses. S’up pal?”

Sousuke shook his head. Rin rounded on Makoto. “WHAT have you done to ‘im, Mako?” He questioned, swaying slightly but quickly recovering himself.

The brunet glanced at Sousuke sheepishly, “I…” his mouth opened and closed, then he chuckled nervously and looked deep into his eyes, a slight smile about his lips.

That smile tugged at Sousuke’s heartstrings. His eyes looked so kind and open, obviously Makoto hadn't meant any harm by his questions. Looking at Makoto and the slight creases around his lips, Sousuke felt the humiliation of his injury and his (very) slight resentment towards the other boy slowly filter out through his limbs, leaving him feeling light and airy. He could still feel the ghost of his anger lingering over his thoughts. But right now, with his blood soaked in alcohol and the music blaring too loudly to think straight, instead of seeing the usual red, all Sousuke could see was green.

“I’m fine. He’s fine. Everything is- s’great.” Sousuke smiled and placed a hand on Makoto’s knee.

Rin eyed him suspiciously “Okay…” He straightened his back and raised his head to the ceiling. “OKAY!" he yelled. "SSSSSSSSSHOTS!”

* * *

 

Sousuke eagerly accepted his shot, much to Rin’s surprise. He was eager to return to the simple, tranquil state of mind, where all the background faded and the only thing that was clear was Makoto in front of him, smiling at him like some kind of angel.

The shots brought with them the return of Makoto’s slurring, which Sousuke very much enjoyed teasing him about. He was sitting adjacent to Makoto, both of their bodies turned toward the other. Sousuke’s hands were grasped together loosely, his elbows resting on his thighs, leaning his upper body forward. The conversation was easy and the night wore on, the boys speaking of swimming and their families and school, and eventually the conversation turned back to Sousuke’s sexual escapades.

“You are a slut though.” Makoto said, licking his lips with a delicate pink tongue.

Sousuke leaned back, his mouth wide in mock offence. “As if you can talk!”

“Whaaaaat?” Makoto slapped his hands on his thighs. “I’m a virgin!”

“Yeah, but you keep licking your lips and raising your eyebrows in this certain way and it- you must know it drives me crazy.”

Makoto bit his bottom lip, as if wiling his tongue to stay within the confines of his mouth.

“That really isn’t helping!” Sousuke grinned.

Makoto leaned towards Sousuke and dramatically placed a hand on his knee. “Look. I am very, ridiculously drunk.”

“Yeah.” Sousuke nodded in agreement, smirking as Makoto continued.

“…and I might not even remember this. Tomorrow. I mean, I hope I do. ‘Cause you’re hot.”

Sousuke smiled and Makoto leaned closer.

“You already think I’m a slut, I guess, but this’ll make it worse.” He leaned even closer, his breath tickling Sousuke’s ear.

“I think we should fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing blog @ fxckrinharu.tumblr.com


End file.
